Festive
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: The stage is set up in a modern day world, where Sheska is attending a Military Christmas party, and she takes interest in a certain blood lust soldier named Solf J. Kimblee. KimbleexSheska Drabble. Some OCs present. Felix belongs to me, I do not own FMA. KimbleyxSciezska.


**Hello, another Christmas Fan Fiction of FMA's Crack Pairing KimbleexSheska. That I made up. lol. XD Hope you enjoy, and review. ^_^**

**-Festive.**

She'd wondered if tonight was the right choice for her to be festive...

The party was of a very merry attitude. Everyone was relaxed, and not normally serious today. The Military was holding a Christmas party. All the soldiers and they're families where together, taking part in this festive holiday. Sheska was trying to make way through the crowd, so she could get to one of her cousin's; Felix; a well known, and respected military soldier.

"Ah, there you are Sheska... Friends! Let me introduce you to my cousin. My lovely, and very smart cousin who I view as a younger sister; Sheska." Felix said, sounding quite proud of her.

The men gave they're smiles, and polite greetings, each taking her hand to shake in pleasure.

Sheska smiled, awkwardly feeling like a jewel, presented by her cousin Felix. He was a dear, but she felt slightly shy about being made a great deal. This sadly was the feeling of low self esteem again. So she quickly recovered, remembering what the Elric brothers had told her. How she is a hard working person, who follows her passion faithfully, and that in itself was admirable. So she must remain strong, because disbelief in one self was no longer a choice. She needed to give herself more credit then that.

...And that is when she saw him... The raving haired man, with the haunting dark pools of eyes he held directly towards her. This starring made her very nervous, and bump into a man who had a glass of wine spill onto him, thanks to Sheska's clumsy actions.

"Hey! Could you watch where your going miss?!" A very aggravated soldier yelled as she tried to help clean him off, but his rude manners only continued as he further insulted her, making the dark haired man approach them, and grab at the rude soldier's shoulder.

"I think that is enough my friend..." Kimblee interrupted the two.

"Oh...! Kimblee! I had no idea you we're attending this celebration... I'm sorry." The rude soldier quickly changed attitude, now apologizing to Sheska, leaving both Sheska and Kimblee now alone.

"He was so rudely uncalled for, was he not Miss Sheska?" Kimblee smiled now towards Sheska; waiting for an answer from her.

"Oh no! He's a soldier who puts his life on the line, so I don't mind..." Sheska said hurriedly, trying to be to kind.

"That gives him no reason to treat the people he fights for like trash. When he chose to be a soldier, he chose this lifestyle. You either get treated like a king or a peasant. You din't go and tell him to join the war." Kimblee stated; yet with another kind, but sinister looking smile all at once.

"Yes... but..." Sheska continued, only to be interrupted by her cousin Felix.

"Hello Solf... I see your conversation here with my cousin Sheska." Felix said rather concerned.

"Yes, yes I am. And it's as you said. She's truly a charming one. From the stories I hear." Kimblee answered Felix, his smile never curving to the opposite.

Just as Felix was going to proceed with a warning to not talk to his cousin; he was called by his superiors, and parents who had just arrived. Making a gleam shine from Kimblee's eyes.

"You we're saying? Felix?" Kimblee continued to stir the pot.

"I'll deal with you later..." Felix said, looking as Sheska one last time before leaving quickly to receive those who arrived.

"Your cousin is a kind man, who seems really concerned for you. You almost seem like siblings..." Kimblee told a now confused Sheska.

"Uh... Yeah... We get that a lot. He's always been that way since we we're little." Sheska confirmed to a now curious Kimblee.

"So Sheska... Would you mind telling me more about yourself, after you join me in this dance?" Kimblee smiled, extending a hand to the now blushing book worm.

"Ah... Yes! Alright!" Sheska cheerfully answered the handsome man in front of her.

As they danced in each others arms, Sheska read, and analyzed every interesting feature on this man's face. Even thought Sheska was shy; she never passed a good opportunity on an interesting story, like this man who appeared in her sight...

And like every book she has read, she hoped this one chance at remaining in this story had an interesting conclusion to it in the end. Choosing to be festive tonight was really not a bad idea at all...

**End.**

**I hope this was enjoyed, just as I enjoyed writing it. :) Please have a heart, lol... Read & Review. XD**


End file.
